


Coming Full Circle.

by halelujah



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Season/Series 03 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 05:24:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11799330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halelujah/pseuds/halelujah
Summary: Shiro has a needed conversation with his Lion.





	Coming Full Circle.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InsaneJuliann](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneJuliann/gifts).



> Just a fic dedicated to my beautiful wife.

Shiro sleeps when the team find him and bring him aboard the Castle. He's not sure for how long, but he sleeps. 

He vaguely remembers Coran checking his vitals and going off in tangents he only manages to catch in patches. 

Shiro hears Pidge, Lance, Hunk and Keith speaking to him in low voices, telling him of their days without him, their struggles without having him there. Allura never says much, just grasps his hand in hers and sits by his side, silently. 

When Shiro finally emerges from sleep alone, he's hungry and wired, and in desperate need of a shower and haircut, so he gently rolls to his feet, stumbling only a little when adjusting to being upright. 

He rummages through his cabinets below the bathroom sink, finds the clippers exactly where he left them, and begins to cut his hair back into something a little more him and appropriate. 

After that, it only takes minutes for Shiro's skin to go red raw from how many times he scrubs soap across his body, trying to rid of the Galra filth he had collected on his skin, their phantom touch he doesn't remember much of. 

Throughout it all though, a feeling at the back of his mind had expanded, had started off as a light tap but now pounds at the base of his skull. 

_Come to me._

Shiro closes his eyes at the voice and the accompanying warmth that follows it. He thought he'd never get to feel that reassuring touch or hear that voice again. 

Slipping into a pair of sweats and Henley, Shiro all but runs to the hangar, heart beginning to pound the closer he gets, before it reaches a crescendo at seeing the glory before him. 

_My Paladin. Mine._

Moving closer to her, to his Black Lion, Shiro is helpless to stop the tears from reaching his eyes. 

"I've missed you," he whispers, reaching out to hug a massive front paw, his heated face pressed tightly against cool metal. "I thought I'd never get to see you or the team again."

The pain radiating in his body, the aches snd bruises, all fade away when they touch. He doesn't feel the gnawing of his stomach or the hollow echo in his chest. 

He just feels safe. 

_A life's journey is filled with twists and turns. This was just one of many._

Desperate tears slide down Shiro's face. 

"I don't remember much, I don't remember what they did to me. What I saw are just fragments, but I could be a danger to the team." He lifts his head up and stares over miles of smooth metal. "I could be a danger to _you_. It was foolish to bring me back here."

A sudden roar has him stumbling back, his feet catching on one another and sending him crashing to the ground. 

Shiro has never once felt scared of his lion, has never doubted that she would cause harm in any way, so when she shifts forward and brings her head down towards him, he doesn't so much as flinch. 

_You think me foolish? That I would permit you to be this close in my presence, Paladin, if you were a danger?_

Shiro shakes his head, stunned. Just stares up into the warmth of bright yellow eyes. 

"Keith is your Paladin now," he protests. "Not me. He sits as the head of Voltron."

_He belongs to the Red Lion, no matter who chooses to allow him a seat. He is young still, a cub, that needs guidance and teachings. It is one of the reasons why I handpicked you from the stars. If you ever doubt yourself, of your mind, find strength in that._

His breathe hitches as a lone tear slides down his face. He feels that same warmth, that reassurance, thrum through his entire body, and can't help the hiccup-slash-sob of relief that comes from him. 

Her muzzle pressed against his stomach lightly and Shiro wraps his arms around her nose, lets her pull him back up to his feet, before pressing into his touch when he hugs her again. 

_My Paladin. Mine._

Shiro nods, eyes closing shut. 

_Yes_ , he thinks, _yours._


End file.
